The Winner Takes It All
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |image = |dg = |mode = Solo |nogm = 2 (ABBA) 1 (Remake) |dlc = March 22, 2018 (JDU/''NOW'') |pictos = 149 |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) (Arrows) |perf = Tamara Fernando |audio = |nowc = WinnerABBA (Original) ABBATheWinner (Remake) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |lc = Gold Yellow (Original) (Remake) |dura = 4:52 (Remake) }}"The Winner Takes It All" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with brown hair tied up in a bun. She has a red shiny headband in her hair. She wears a black sleeved leotard, a black semi-transparent skirt, a small black belt, white leggings and red shiny ballet shoes. She has a reddish-tan outline. Winnerabba coach 1.png|Original Abbathewinner coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background sets in a dark stage with black polished floor. Throughout the routine, a single spotlight shines on the dancer, either from above or in the front. At one part of the routine, four white silhouettes of the dancer appear while the spotlight disappears for a brief amount of time. Gold Moves Original There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Bring your right hand down slowly. Gold Move 2: While facing the left, open your arms in two semicircles. winnerabba gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 WinnerABBA gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game winnerabba gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 WinnerABBA gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Remake There is 1 Gold Move in the remade version: Gold Move: While facing the left, open your arms in two semicircles. Abbathewinner gm 1.png|Gold Move (Remake) ABBATheWinner gm 1.gif|Gold Move (Remake) in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs S-Z *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimted S-Z Trivia *This is the first song outside of the main series to feature a ballet dancer. ** It is the second song in the entire franchise, following Flashdance... What A Feeling. * In the remake, a pictogram is incorrectly recycled: it tells the player to raise both arms when the dancer just raises her right arm up. Gallery Game Files WinnerABBA cover generic.png|''The Winner Takes It All'' ABBATheWinner Cover Generic.jpg|''The Winner Takes It All'' (Remake) ABBATheWinner Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach ABBATheWinner Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background ABBALayAllYourLove banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Abbathewinner map bkg.png| map background ABBATheWinner BC.jpg| cover ABBATheWinner_Cover_1024.png| cover Abbathewinner ava.png|Avatar on Abbathewinner pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Winnerabba menu.png|'' '' on the menu Winnerabba coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbathewinner_jdnow_menu.png|''The Winner Takes It All'' on the menu Abbathewinner_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbathewinner_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Abbathewinner jd2017 menu.png|''The Winner Takes It All'' on the menu Abbathewinner jd2017 load.png| loading screen Abbathewinner jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen abbathewinner jd2018 menu.png|''The Winner Takes It All'' on the menu abbathewinner jd2018 load.png| loading screen abbathewinner jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotial Images Winnerabba gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay 1 Winnerabba gameplay 3.png| gameplay 2 winnerabba gameplay 4.png| gameplay 3 Videos Official Music Video Abba_-_The_Winner_Takes_It_All Gameplays The Winner Takes It All - ABBA You Can Dance The Winner Takes lt All - Just Dance Now The Winner Takes It All - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Unlimited - ABBA The Winner Takes It All The Winner Takes It All - Just Dance 2019 Extractions The Winner Takes It All - ABBA You Can Dance (No GUI) The Winner Takes lt All - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:The Winner Takes It All Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Tamara Fernando Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now